


Whirlwind

by LostHorizon17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on Movie, Boys Kissing, F/F, F/M, Human Balthazar, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Storm Chasing, Tornados, Twister - Freeform, annoying balthazar, divorcing castiel and dean, funny stories, orphaned dean, orphaned sam, storm chaser castiel, storm chaser dean, storm chaser sam, therepist balthazar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostHorizon17/pseuds/LostHorizon17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a twister kills their parents, Dean and Sam become storm chasers that are determined to change everything everyone's ever know about tornados.<br/>Based of the movie 'twister'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A twisters a coming!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know liked the movie and thought of what it would be like with supernatural.

November 2 1983

The storm outside raged against the windows threatening to break though, a twister was coming and impact was imminent.

>>> 

John lazily flipped through the few TV channels they received trying to find something to help drown out the rain that pelted against the windows restlessly. He stopped at the news station, a red warning was up, and a twister was coming checking the danger zones John quickly sprang into action.

“Mary! Mary grab the kids a twisters coming, a big one!” he bellowed running up the stairs. He rushed into his eldest son’s room “Dean wake up we’ve got to get to the shelter” he rushed as he shock a blissful Dean from his sleep. As soon as he was blinking his eyes open John proceeded to grab his son and run from the room just in time to see his doting wife appear from baby Sammy’s room shushing his frightened cries.

They made it out of the house and into the blistering winds, running to their underground shelter John placed Dean next to his mother while he got the bolt unlatched and opened the doors that refused to move easily with the strong winds.

Ushering his family into the shelter, John proceeded to blot the doors which snapped off in his hands “shit!” he shouted grabbing the door handles to try to keep them closed and his family safe inside.

The winds were getting stronger and stronger and John struggled to keep the doors bolted closed on his own.

Mary walked over to an overwhelmed Dean who was sitting on a stack of hay, she bent down and placed baby Sam into his arms “you look after him no matter what happens just keep your brother safe, im trusting you Dean. I’ve got to help your dad keep the doors closed ok?” she said as she moved over to her husband’s side.

“Mary stay with the boys!” John bellowed looking towards his wife in terror while he held onto the creaking doors all his strength to keep them from sucking his family up into the night. Mary shock her head and gripped onto the handles alongside him.

The twister was getting closer you could feel it all around you, the bolts to the doors started to squeak and shift as it closed in on them.

In a flash of light a loud crack sounded, the doors flew off of their hinges, with one last look at each other John and Mary were sucked up into the night.

>>> 

The medical teams showed up a short while after the twister dissipated. Approaching the battered and ruined home of the Winchesters, they didn’t expect to find a frightened and shaking four year old boy holding a screaming infant he refused to let go of.


	2. Present Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to present day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not to sure about this chapter but im gunna post it anyways

Present day

October 22 2009

Castiel had been dreading this, going back there seeing his old team but most of all he dreaded seeing Dean. Dean Winchester green eyed, freckled Adonis who had stolen his heart and never really given it back.

No, he couldn’t think like that he had moved on he was engaged for god sake!

>>>                                                      

Turning into the old dirt road that lead to where he had been told the team had set up camp he spotted the old RV’s and trucks he knew all too well and the black Chevy Impala to the right only confirmed he was in the right location.

“Were here” he said turning towards his fiancé Balthazar who was still speaking to his client ‘Mr Michael Milton’ who had a complex about his relationship with his wife Anna or something according to what Balthazar had told him whenever he got a free moment away from the phone.

Balthazar smiled apologetically as he finally ended his hour call with Mr Milton and placed his phone into his jacket pocket. “Sorry I was talking for so long dear, you know how clients can be, so this is the place huh” he said rather dejectedly taking in the gathering of trucks in the middle of nowhere.

“Yep shall we get this over with?” Castiel said unbuckling his seat belt and exiting Balthazar’s black Jeep hastily.

As he approached the camp he was meet by chaotic sounds of the crew. The first person to spot him was Gabriel as he stepped out of his colourful RV.

“Cassie!” he screeched running up to him and flinging his arms around his neck, jumping up and down like a school child.

“Hello Gabriel” Castiel laughed hugging him back just as tightly, he really had distanced himself from his friends in the last 8 months.

“Who’s this babe?” Balthazar questioned walking up behind Castiel.

Spinning around in a Gabriel sized octopus hug was rather difficult, huffing slightly Castiel smiled “this is Gabriel, I’ve told you about Gabriel haven’t I?”

A look of recognition appeared across Balthazar’s face, “Ah Gabriel, the candy lover am I correct?” Balthazar smirked already knowing the answer.

“That’s me, wow Cassie pulling someone British who knew you had it in you? Gabriel laughed eyeing Balthazar for inspection.

Castiel blushed and averted his gaze looking for the intent of his track into the country roads.

“Im just going to find Dean and get signed divorce papers, Gabriel why don’t you look after Balthazar show him around the camp or something?” Castiel called as he started on his decent into the camp.

He had barely made it a foot in when he spotted a flash of red just before being side tackled “cas!!” a quirky female voice screamed into his ear.

“Charlie..?” Castiel wheezed trying to refill his lungs of precious oxygen.

“Of course dummy, what you doing here?” she said clearly excited.

Castiel’s face told it all “im sure you know Charlie, you’re the smart one” he said giving her shoulder a quick squeeze.

“Oh, yeah of course” she spoke a hint of sadness in her tone. She was just like Castiel remembered fiery red hair, fun and overly excited over just about anything.

“Do you know where he is by any chance?” Castiel asked glancing around the field for his target, so far he could only spot the old crew as they made their way around, each clearly focused on a specific task. Sometimes he missed the craziness of it all, the constant move from location to location chasing storms wherever they appeared.

Castiel had a great new job at a news company reporting the weather to the country. Yet he couldn’t help but be a little restless in the one bedroom apartment he and Balthazar shared in the city.

“Uh, yeah he’s with sam over by Garths rv fixing the lose cable on his piece of shit antenna” she said pointing in the direction of Garths prehistoric rv where castiel did in fact spot Sam rooting through a tool box on the ground, further up he spotted Dean who was playing around with the antennas that littered garths roof.

God he was still gorgeous, all tan skin and lithe muscle, Castiel actually found himself distracted as he watched Dean crouch around on top of the truck in those barely constraining overalls, he wore when he wanted to get down and dirty.

Snapping out of his haze, Castiel walked over to sam, he stuck his hand into the tool box and pulled out the tool Dean needed. Making Sam abruptly jump out of his skin.

“CAS! Jesus man don’t do that!” he yelped nearly toppling his oversized body to the ground. Castiel helped steady him with a laugh, as he looked up he noticed he had gained an audience.

Dean was looking at him with a look of shock across his features.

“Hello Dean” Castiel said curtly offering a small smile he lifted his hand to reveal the tool that was needed.

A smile split across Dean’s face “Hey Cas thanks man been waiting for this for like 20 minutes” he laughed jumping down from the RV.

The bitch face Sam threw, made them both laugh for a second before they met each other eyes.

“I guess you’re here for the papers huh?” Dean breathed sadness clear in his eyes though he was trying to appear unaffected.

“Well you did make me drive all the way out here Dean, I don’t know why you could just mail them to me” Castiel said looking into deans forest green eyes.

“Kinda hard when we are on the road all the time but what’s the rush anyways, not like you’re getting married or anything?” Dean said trying to make a joke out of the situation.

“I am Dean” Castiel said regretfully, seeing the hurt that flashed across Dean’s face.

“Oh yeah, to that Balthadoche guy?” Dean spoke laughing to cover the hurt if his tone.

“Balthazar, and yes were getting married so can I just get the papers so we can get out of here?” Castiel said slightly irritated and annoyed at seeing everything he wished he still had.

“Well I wanna met him” Dean called as he bound past them.

Sam who had been looking at the pair with a look of dismay met Castiel’s eyes before they began bounding after Dean.

They had nearly reached him when he rounded the corner to where Gabriel was fishing out a soda for their guest.

>>> 

“Dean!” Sam bellowed as he approached the group with Castiel just shortly behind.

At the sound of raised voices Gabriel and Balthazar looked up in time to see Dean reach them.

Dean had to admit it the guy was kinda hot if you liked the snobby douche look, all tailored and primped like you were just about to be thrown down a catwalk. I mean seriously he couldn’t be what Cas really wanted…

The silver band that glinted from the guys hand however made his heart fall. Castiel was actually over him… man that hurt like a son of a bitch…

“Dean?” Gabriel queried looking between his friend and their guest fully expecting a bar fight emerge.

“You must be Balthazar” Dean plastered on a smile, sticking out his hand in greeting.

“Yes, I take it your Dean Winchester by the looks of things” Balthazar spoke shaking his hand and looking distantly past the man’s shoulder towards the new arrivals.

>>> 

Approaching the group slightly breathless Castiel noticed the lack of a brawl and relaxed If only just slightly.

Castiel was feeling obvious tension or maybe he was just uncomfortable with having his soon to be ex-husband and fiancé in the same perimeter.

“Dean the papers” Castiel pressed still slightly wheezy.

“Yeah ok im getting them there a reason I wanted you to come out here though” Dean said pointing toward the sheet covered lump that sat in the back of Sam’s truck.

“That’s not…” Castiel breathed hoping he was correct in his assumption.

“Oh yeah, little angels up and running” he smiled.

“Show me” Castiel urged.

The pair bound over to the contraption, Dean ripped of the sheet to show off little angel in all of her glory. Castiel was even more shocked to find she was just one of many. Balthazar, Gabriel and Sam follow shortly behind.

“What on earth is that” Balthazar asked studying the machine.

“This, this is going to be the greatest contraption in history, Cas here came up with the idea” Dean grinned broadly towards Castiel.

“What does it do?” Balthazar asked puzzled looking towards the machine.

“You see these” Castiel explained lifting the hatch and pulling out a little spherical ball “they go up into a twister and measure her from the inside, nothing like this has ever been done before”

“If we can get the correct measurement we can change the warning time from 3 minutes to 15 minutes just enough time to get out of the danger zone to shelter” Dean added smiling towards Castiel who was looking at little angel in awe.

Just as the group were about to about to turn around and exit the truck, Jess came bounding out of the transmitting RV yelling “Dean! Sam! There’s a predicted F3 just 4 miles east!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback much appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its short this is more like an intro..


End file.
